Reincarnation Roulette: The Prologue
by Malluk
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS You are now dead! But fear not for you are given the opportunity to spin the Wheel of Reincarnation! Step up and see what world you be spending your new live in! Then spin again to see what Skills, Powers and Weapons you will have to take with you to your new live! Will you be lucky or will you spend your new live fighting for you live? Find Out! OC/SI Story basis
1. The Prologue

**Heyo and welcome to Reincarnation Roulette: The Prologue!**

**This is the first and base chapter for some OC/SI story ideas I had and thought I might add some extra to the start instead of the generic first chapter explanation all 'reborn in a fictional world' stories have and just make one universal chapter for any stories I create that might follow this formula and give myself a base to create from. **

**I Will give more details at the end so for now I hope you all enjoy.**

**With that said any and all characters, powers and worlds mentioned in this chapter are property of their creators and right holders, I take no ownership of them, just any OC's I include in this story.**

* * *

All I saw was darkness. I don't remember how I got here or where here was. Like being unsure if I was awake or still in a dreamless sleep. But as I sat their trying to understand where I was light started to fill my vision, I tried to close my eyes but they must have already been shut since nothing happened. When the light became unbearable it stopped.

"CONGRATULATIONS~!"

Wut?

Feeling my eyes open the void I was once floating in was now an endless dawning sky, awash with oranges and purples as a distant star peaks over the horizon and while the scenery was breath-taking the person in front of me was so out of place it hurt my head looking at her.

The woman in front of me was young, late teens to early twenties with a round face and cute button nose, she stood at around 5'4, average and had a decently sized chest and bum giving her some semblance of an hourglass figure but not outlandish like in some games and anime. Speaking of anime, the girl had long, wavy red hair running down her back, but not natural, dark red hair some women dye but scarlet, bright red hair you would see on the main female lead in a generic haram anime with a pair of bright emerald eyes to go along with it. while a part of me found it strange to be in front of someone who looked to be out of an anime IRL, I didn't give it much thought and felt it was just naturally how someone looks which confused me.

Adding to the woman anime look was her clothing which was a almost showmen like outfit with a large red coat that was detailed in gold buttons and edgings and a small top hat resting on the centre of her head but her lower half was what screamed anime since she only had on a VERY short skirt that barely past her tights, the rest of her legs covered in dark stockings with high-heel boots on her feet. That along with the two bunny ears out the side of her top hat covering the rest of her head definably sent me into gaga land.

"CONGRATULATIONS~ you are now dead! But fear not for you were the one luck person who dies every second to die first today and as such have been given the opportunity to spin the Wheel of Reincarnation!" she cried gesturing to the ridiculously large wheel sitting next to her, how the hell did I not notice that?

Wait… What?!

"Now are you a boy? Or a girl?" she continued on, ignoring my cry but her words brought a sense of fear to myself, I tried to reach for my body but found I had none, I was just floating in front of the girl as she continued to ramble.

"Wait, we should see where your going first before you decide a race and gender, who knows where you might end up." She chipperly remarked as she scanned the wheel herself, nodding and cringing as she spotted worlds that might be good or bad. Having enough I yelled in hopes of getting her attention.

HEY! WHATS GOING ON!?

Her head turned to me in confusion before a smile make its way to her face. "Oh! I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear but as of right now you are dead!" she replied with a smile, ignorant to my horror.

DEAD?! HOW?!

"Sorry to say but I'm not sure and the writer can't be bothered to write some generic or silly way you died, hit by a car, mugged and got stabbed, choking on a piece of gum, it doesn't really matter since you're here now~" she finished with her ever pleasant smile.

Writer? What writer? Oh god did I die for some shitty fan fic?!

"Well I say writer but its more a Multiverse Recorder that observers and documents worlds much like a story writer but more like a court reporter who writes down what happens for later use~." She explained getting a nod from me, while it was strange to think there were people who documented peoples lives without them knowing but I decide to not think o it much lest I end up another Deadpool or just go mad.

Ok, so what's this about a Wheel of Reincarnation?

"As stated, you were the first person to pass today so as such you now have an attempt to be placed in another world~." She said once again pointing to the large wheel, now that I got a look at it, I could make out words all along it and I realised they were all different worlds and stories, some I had seen and others I hadn't. Books, films, games everything was on their, even different versions of the same thing like split worlds for comic books, comic films and even comic games. As I took in more and more worlds that could be picked, I got more exited, even worlds that might be similar to my own and those that were Si-fi or fantasy were exiting. But it was then that I realised something, a lot of these worlds were dangerous and I would most likely die.

What happens after a world is picked?

"Well then you get to create yourself, it is why I wanted to wait to pick a gender since you might get a world with different races that might be only one gender or another." She explained getting a nod from me but it seemed she wasn't done. "Then we roll for skills!" she stated, excitements dripping from her voice.

Skills?

"Indeed! After a world is selected you will then roll for a skill set that is adaptable with that world! We can't very well place you in the Lord of the Rings with an Ironman armour now can we~" she teased getting me to blush, while the idea of Ironman blasting Sauron in the face could be fun to see I doubt having something so technologically advance in a fantasy world that had bows as the go to range weapon would go well, magic be damned.

Wait? Why an Ironman Armour?

"Oh, that's because your Skills and powers will be based off someone else in the Multiverse!" she cheered getting my eyes (not like I had any) to widen as the possibilities were endless, "But like I said the skills you could have will be tailored to the world you go to. So, in fantasy worlds the skills you obtain will change to whatever power that world uses so if you went into the work of RWBY the power you get would be changed into a Semblance and be fuelled by Aura, or if it was Naruto it might be a blood line trait and be fuelled by chakra." She started getting a understanding nod, seeing this she continued "As for powers that are to out of place, going back to the Ironman idea, you would not have anyway of getting Tony Stark's skills if a purely fantasy world is chosen, but if a si-fi world is selected you have a change of it showing up, like if you got Halo or Doom, the chance will be there." She explained and while I did go pale at the idea of going to the Doom world, I understood what she meant, I would only get powers that could be seen in that world I'm being placed in, but with Halo being brought up another question.

What about when I will be placed? Will it be closed to the main story or could it be earlier or later to the main plot?

Star Wars was a great example with 3 different trilogies. I could be placed in the original, the prequal or the post empire stories and that's not even mentioning the extended universe I could end up.

She simply shrugged "It's all random, it could depend on what is picked, for example you could land on Avengers 2012 film or the Marvel Cinematic Universe, where the former states a specific event to place you the other is a lot more open and you could end up anywhere." She finished getting me to nod in understanding.

That's also something else, will I be reborn and have to grow up or will I just be dropped into the world and have to find my own way?

"Again, it depends, some will be specific while other will just be up to chance." She stated getting an annoyed sigh from me, it could be both good and bad, it would suck to have to grow up again, while it would be fun to be a kid again the first few years would no doubt be a huge pain in the ass to get through while on the other hand depending on the world, to be just thrown into the middle could be disastrous and my new live might not be as long as I would like.

What about the butterfly effect? Will my presence have a small or large impact of the world? In fact, will I even remember this?

"Humm, that's an interesting one, I would say don't be to hung up on the 'canon' of the world as you will most likely remember your past live given the more direct prosses of reincarnation this way takes. The second you are reborn a new branch will split off in the tree of the multiverse and a new, unknow future is then created. While some things will stay the same, somethings will change. Just as picking what to eat for breakfast has infinite possibilities, you being sent to that world was a possibility that has and will continue to happen an infinite amount of times." She spoke sagely, and I could only help but agree, it's a game of 'what ifs' that is impossible to win. While I may be sent to a new world and to me, they were all based of fictional things in my world, they will become my reality when I get their and as such it will be impossible to predict how the world will change every second for my presence would have already changed things.

A clap of hand drew my attention back to the woman in front of me who had a large smile on her face, "While having questions is all good, we have to get this show on the road! If you just want to pass on normally, now is your only chance but if you wish to challenge fate and take a chance at a new live step forward and see where you may end up." She cried as she stepped away from the wheel. This was it, I had a choice to make, should I reach out and take this chance at a new world? Take the risk of being sent to a hellish world in the chance of going somewhere evenly a paradise? It was a no brainer really, the chance to see a whole new world was too big a prize to pass up and anyone would take it.

With that said I stepped forward and reach out with whatever I had for arms as the wheel slowly started to spin, infinite possibilities race past my vision as a new live is selected for me, it takes a few minutes and the wheel finally clicks into place and my new world is chosen.

"CONGRATULATIONS~! You will be reborn in- "

* * *

**And so, infinity possible stories begin, what do people think? I tried to cover all my bases for any story I might make in the future and make it even a little bit interesting.**

**Soroy if you feel the Categories aren't the best, I just chose what I think was best. **

**This whole idea of one starting chapter came about when I first started writing, I had a few ideas for stories where an OC/SI character would be placed into a new world with the powers of a character I liked with about 2 or 3 ideas that I wanted to do but I could never decide which one to do since I didn't want to keep writing the same first chapter over and over if I ever got round to writing them all and the idea of just writing one chapter for all came to mind. **

**This idea was then placed on the back burner as I was only on the 3rd or 4th chapter of Jaune Arc: Knight of Huntsmen and wasn't to confident in my writing to be writing more then one but given I recently reached the end of Canon Vol 1 for that story I decide to take the time to write this prologue up and see what people think.**

**Now onto the stories I have planned and for that the Second chapter of this story will hold any ideas I plan to do in the future or the progress of any ongoing stories that started from this chapter, I already have the bases for 3 stories that I fell like writing and will start working on one of them soon.**

**With that said let me know what you all think of this idea, give me some suggestions for world and power combos you might like to see, if I have any interest for them, I might write about them but for now the possibilities are endless.**

**Till them, Malluk.**


	2. The Ideas

**A LIST OF IDEAS I PLAN TO WRITE OR ARE IN THE CURRENTLY WRITING**

**(18/03/19 - POLL IS UP TO VOTE WHAT I WRITE (UD: I've put it to actually show up now, sorry)**

**XXX**

**Idea 1 - Squad 4's Surgeon of Death (18/02/19)**

World: Bleach

Powers: Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece)

Being sent to the world of Bleach was a dream come true, it was my very first manga and anime and while a dropped in quality stained its latter half it still held a place in my heart as my first journey into the world of anime. Being dropped in the outer Rukongai districts over 300 years before canon however was not what I would call a great start. But given the fact I held the power of the deadliest pirate doctor from the world of devil fruit in my hands I doubt I would have any trouble.

XXX

**Idea 2 – The Straw Hat's Masked Demon (18/02/19)**

World: One Piece

Powers: Hollow Ichigo/White (Bleach)

When I was picked for the world of One Piece I honestly didn't know where or when I would end up. Given the little we truly know about the large and bat shit world that is One Piece I didn't expect to ever meet any of the main cast early on if at all. But when a girl who was called devil cried out for help, I couldn't help but show her tormentors what a true demon looked like…

XXX

**(I know the first two stories are Bleach/One Piece but I like them so tuff)**

XXX

**Idea 3 – The Demon Hunter Who Lived with Fairies (18/02/19)**

World: Fairy Tale

Powers: Dante (Devil May Cry)

I was so exited when the wheel stopped on the world of Fairy Tale, a world of Magic, Monsters, Dragons and Demons. It was going to be a wild ride but when I was given the powers of the Legendary Demon Hunter and son of the Dark Knight Sparta, I already knew I was destined to clash will the latter members of that list, but wasn't didn't worry, much. Let's get this Party started!

**Xxx**

**(And the second and third have demon in them, I'm sorry I can't help it.)**

**XXX**

**That's all the ideas I had and this will be updated if any more come to mind or I start writing any of these. Feel free to write your own versions but expect me to write my own in the future and I have proof that the idea was mine first so don't try to bamboozle me please. (Last updated is my friend)**


	3. Poll is up

Just to let you know I've but a poll up and you can vote for one of the three stories like people have been putting in the reviews (Sorry about that, forgot to but it live)

Regards, Malluk


End file.
